beecherfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who (2005 - ) is a British television show that is watched by the majority of the LBG. Jack began watching Doctor Who around May of 2006, when Part 1 of the Series 2 finale was airing. Jack vividly remembers leaving for a campout and Doctor Who S2E12 (Army of Ghosts) was airing as he was walking out of the house. He heard the narrator, Rose Tyler, say "my name is Rose Tyler... and this is the story of how I died" and was spooked. He thought the show was a horror and decided to not watch it. However, at this campout that was organized by his sisters private school, there was an auditorium broadcasting a re-run of the finale. As it was England, and an all girls school, the auditorium was packed. Jack didn't watch the episode then, but he must have caught a scene or two (such as the Daleks descending from some weird egg thing) and decided he must watch the show. He watched Army of Ghosts when he got home and watched Doomsday a week later. These were the only two episodes he had seen, so he was thoroughly confused on many characters and relationships. But, he enjoyed it and decided to get caught up in the stupidest way possible. Jack lived in a small London town and decided to rent the various seasons on DVD - except for one problem. Doctor Who was insanely popular in England and the discs were usually always out. One DVD usually had 3-4 episodes on it, so Jack had to watch the episodes out of order. Once Season 3 began airing however, he started watching it in order - except when he struggled to find ways to stream it upon moving to America in 2006. Being 10, he had no concept of illegal streaming and it took him ages to find ways to watch it (much like his problem with Avatar: The Last Airbender). Jack introduced Doctor Who to Scott Beecher sometime after meeting him in April of 2010, under one condition. Jack had to watch two episodes of the anime "Death Note" and Beecher had to watch the Series 3 episode "Blink". Both liked the shows and decided to keep watching them. At an unknown time, Jack introduced the show to Gene and he also liked it. For a time, they all really liked Doctor Who. Jack would even go as far as to call various moments of series 2-4 "amazing", with many parts of 5 and 6 being "really good". Beecher would always affirm, that while the show in all of its eras was remarkably hit-or-miss, the Davies era was superior to the Moffat era, and that Tennant is (and always will be) the best Doctor. However, like all good things, the great era of Doctor Who was ending and the LBG members who watched it were becoming more apathetic. At various points between Season 6 and 7 there was a sharp decline in not only the quality of the show, but also how much the LBG enjoyed it. The quality declined so far that Jack, once a mega fan, didn't even watch series' 9 and 10 until the had finished airing, only to binge watch them later (and actually mostly enjoy it still). Beecher was much the same, growing tired of Moffat's plots that go nowhere, but still enjoyed it at times, particularly some of the two-parters in Series 9. In July of 2017, the BBC announced that the 13th Doctor (technically 14th what with John Hurt playing the War Doctor) would be played by none other than Jodie Whittaker - you're probably thinking that was a typo and I meant "John" or "Joseph" Whittaker. No my friend, the 13th Doctor will be played by a woman. Let it be officially noted that Beecher called that shit over a year before it happened, and the rest of the LBG was extremely skeptical. And as expected, the fans were overjoyed that a woman was playing the Doctor and took to all forms of social media to express their collective joy.